kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Bacon
Bacon is a minor character in the BULLY and Orphanage series, a supporting character in THE QUEEN and SCHOOL TRAGEDY series, and the main male protagonist of the BACON'S ADVENTURE series. Appearance Bacon's first appearance was in Orpharange Part 6 After Ocra's Death., appearing as a minor character. He later appears in THE QUEEN series. He is the stereotypical Roblox modern "noob". He wears dark green jeans and white and black sneakers. He wears a black jacket and a blue motorcycle shirt. He also has medium stone grey skin, and hair strips that look like cooked bacon, hence the name "Bacon". Story Bacon debuted in BULLY -Part 3. When Red Dress Girl, Blue Boy, Noob and Unnamed Prisoner escaped the prison, he had greeted them, but soon was threatened to be killed if he didn't give his clothes. He was later seen in Part 7 of BULLY series, retrieving the stolen clothes and asking Victim Girl and Crybaby to team. The two, astonished, rejected the offer. Some time during his absence in BULLY, Bacon stumbles upon the abandoned Ocra's Orphanage. Once there, he finds a staff that was the result of initiation of the Imprisonment Capsule. He activates it for the first time. Bacon appeared for the first time again in the Part 1 of THE QUEEN. When Red Dress Girl agreed to team with Bacon, he took out his staff, that began to glow with fire-like smoke. The smoke went faster within the process and he, she and a policeman were sent to the kingdom. This process, however, altered the map completely and merged it with the kingdom. It was shown that Bacon had ditched Red Dress Girl when the Guards caught her trespassing the kingdom. After the death of King, Red Dress Girl, the Queen, and Bacon met again. She has a plan to bring Noob back to life and he does so. The place where he is planned to spawn is the lake, where Bacon and Queen landed. Process was successful, but unfortunately for Queen all of her victims - Victim Girl, Crybaby, Sia and Minions, Blue Boy and Lavender - came back to life too. After she was recovering from the impact with Sia's boombox, she orders her Guards to seize Bacon after slapping him. While this happened, she confiscated his staff. Bacon did not appear until the finale, Part 8. When Red Dress Girl angrily rejects his team offer, she stops, startled, and remembers his staff was with her all the time. Bacon receives the staff and agrees to create the Ban Hammer after receiving his clothes back too. Bacon was also the one to save her life after disabling the Immortality Necklace and refreshing the map. In the Part 1 of SCHOOL TRAGEDY Bacon is briefly shown at the end, to reveal he was the one who resurrected Meatball using his staff. In the next part, he officially becomes Meatball, Jay, Markus and Chloe's friend and gains the ability to speak. Later in the same part, he generates a pizza for Meatball and friends. However, Kendall, very angry, took his staff and accidentally initiated its teleportation powers. Before the process was complete, she ordered Megan and Bethany to shoot him, but Meatball sacrifices herself and the process is over. In another place, Bacon finds out that the staff is no longer strong enough in order to revive Meatball. Seeking for help, he meets Red Dress Girl and Noob who have a girl, Noobetta. Red Dress Girl reveals that the only one who may have a solution to the staff's lack of power is The Wild Witch. She is hesitant to let heroic Noobetta and him go there since she had problems with the potions exchange. During the trip, Bacon explains to Noobetta how him and RDG met. At the hut, the Wild Witch mistakes Noobetta for RDG and imprisons the two. Later she lets them out and tells Bacon that the staff requires power form the another world, and what's more, she is sure that Bacon stole the staff, instead of finding it as it happened. Relationships Red Dress Girl Once Red Dress Girl had escaped prison, Bacon had greeted them, but soon was threatened to be killed if he didn't give his clothes, leading to a bad relationship. Later in THE QUEEN series, their relationship was fixed once she teamed with him. It was shown that Bacon had ditched her when the guards caught Red Dress Girl trespassing the kingdom. With the help of Bacon, Red Dress Girl was able to spawn Noob back, but to her surprise, all of her victims had came to life too. After locking him up in the dungeons, their relationship sank again. Later in the big escape, they teamed again, fixing their relationship once again. Once the group went back home, Bacon was never seen by her again until he came to help with the staff. Personality Until he was able to speak, Bacon's persona mostly remained ambiguous, but it can be assumed that he mostly wants to help people by asking them to team - this can be seen as he saved Red Dress Girl from the policeman who tried to arrest her. What's more, he may seem to help even people he never saw before (example is Meatball from SCHOOL TRAGEDY). He also tries to be honest about his doings and his current situation (for example when he tried to make the Wild Witch realize he simply found the staff). Appearance Episodes * ORPHANAGE -Part 6 Apperance * BULLY -Part 7 * THE QUEEN -Part 1 (Reappearance) * THE QUEEN -Part 2 * THE QUEEN -Part 3 * THE QUEEN -Part 8 * SCHOOL TRAGEDY -Part 1 (Reappearance) * SCHOOL TRAGEDY -Part 2 * SCHOOL TRAGEDY -Part 3 (Cameo) * BACON'S ADVENTURE -Part 1 (Reappearance) * BACON'S ADVENTURE -Part 2 * BACON'S ADVENTURE -Part 3 * BACON'S ADVENTURE -Part 4 * Bully - Part 3 Music Videos * Galantis No Money (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) Trivia * Bacon is the only character who appeared in five different stories. ** Orphanage is an exception, however, since he appeared for a brief period of time in the final part. ** His First APPERANCE wAS iN Orpharange Part 6 After Ocra's Death Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Males Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN Category:SCHOOL TRAGEDY Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:Orphanage Category:Galantis No Money